Slave
by Skovko
Summary: Roman and Dean have been invited to Seth's place to meet his new girlfriend. Before he lets them into the house, he warns them about what they might find inside. They're both shocked when they learn how things are in Seth's new relationship.
1. Master

Roman had just parked the car and both he and Dean looked towards Seth's house. Somehow neither of them felt the urge to go in there fast. Seth had invited them to come meet his new girlfriend and normally they would be happy to do so but something felt different this time.

"Let's just go home again and pretend to be sick," Dean said.  
"Come on, he's not that bad," Roman laughed.  
"Yes he is and you know it. Ever since he met her two months ago, he's been so fucking full of himself. Extra cocky and I didn't think he could get more cocky," Dean said.  
"You're right about that," Roman was still laughing.  
"And he's already moved her in. Way too fast," Dean continued.  
"It's just the way Seth works. In and out with the women in his life," Roman sighed.  
"Yeah, poor girls sometimes," Dean chuckled. "Oh well, let's just get this thing over with."  
"Play nice," Roman grinned.

They exited the car and walked over to knock on the door. Shortly after Seth opened with a huge smile, happy to see his two friends.

"Hey guys. Before you enter, just one little thing," he said.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"Don't be shocked at what you're about to see," Seth answered.  
"You're dating a dude?" Dean smirked. "I knew it! I always knew you swung both ways!"  
"Shut up, asshole!" Seth slapped Dean on top of his head and laughed. "No, it's into different things so don't get too surprised."  
"It?" Roman asked.

Seth smirked and started walking back into the house, allowing his two friends to enter and follow him. They both stopped and stared at the woman standing in a corner, as if she had been put in time out, only wearing a black set of lace underwear and a black dog collar around her neck. Her hair hang loose and covered most of her face as she stood with a bowed head and looked down at the floor with her hands behind her back.

"Ehm...Seth?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Don't worry, it's totally into it. Kinky rollplay and shit," Seth chuckled and pointed at the couch. "Sit down."  
"Again I gotta ask. It?" Roman looked at Seth while he and Dean sat down.

Seth dropped down next to Roman on the couch.

"Pig!" He called.

The woman's head snapped up and she looked over at Seth.

"Come here, pig!" He barked.  
"Pig? Seriously?" Roman asked.

She walked over to Seth's side and he reached up and grabbed her collar, yanking her down on her knees with force. Still holding on to her collar with one hand while his other hand grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at Roman and Dean.

"That's my two best friends. Apparently they're a little on edge about this whole thing. Tell them you want this," he said.  
"I want this," she said in a flat tone.  
"What are you?" He asked.  
"A pig" she answered.  
"And what am I?" He asked.  
"My master," she answered.  
"That's right," he smirked. "I'm your master. Now get down in front of me."

He let go off her and she placed herself on all four in front of him while he swung his legs over her back and used her as a foot stool. Roman and Dean felt very uncomfortable about what they were witnessing but either Seth didn't catch on or he just didn't care.

"Yep," he said and leaned back with a satisfied smirk. "It likes it."  
"Can't you cut the it thing? It's degrading," Roman said.  
"Exactly," Seth winked. "It likes being degraded, right pig?"  
"Yes master," she answered.  
"Seth, please," Roman sighed. "You stated your dominance and showed us your alpha status. Just let her get up."  
"Roman, you're always so tense," Seth rolled his eyes.  
"I don't like it either," Dean agreed with Roman.  
"Oh man, you're so boring!" Seth yawned.

He moved his feet away from her and instead pulled her back up by her hair to sit on her knees again. He turned her head to look at Roman before letting go.

"Let's make Roman feel a little better, shall we, pig? Call him master," he said.

She wasn't sure if it was a trap or a test so she kept quiet. A loud smack sounded as Seth slapped her across the face, making both Roman and Dean jumped back in the couch.

"Did I fucking stutter, pig? Call him master!" He yelled.  
"Master," she said lowly.

Another loud smack as another slap hit her. It was a trap. There was no right answer in his little game.

"What have I told you?" He yelled and grabbed her jaw to make her look at him. "What have I fucking told you?"  
"You're my master," she answered.  
"That's right, pig! I'm your fucking master! Your only master!" He sneered.  
"Seth, come on!" Dean tried. "You told her to do it."  
"Stay out of it, Dean!" Seth snapped his head up to look at his friend. "It likes it, right pig? Tell Dean how much you like it."  
"I like it," she said in that same flat tone.  
"Yeah, sure sounds like it," Dean mumbled.

Seth smirked at his friends, seeing he probably needed another kind of tactic to convince them. He started stroking her over her hair while leaning his head down so they were cheek to cheek, both of them looking at Roman and Dean.

"Alright, pig, we better treat them good, don't you think?" He asked.  
"Yes, master," she answered.  
"Suck Roman's cock," he said.

He leaned back in the couch and kept his hands off her completely. She crawled forward and reached up to open Roman's belt but he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"What's the matter, Roman? This cocksucker not good enough for you?" Seth chuckled.  
"Come on, Seth, I don't want my cock sucked in front of you two," Roman said.  
"Sorry, pig, Roman doesn't wanna play. Go back to your room," Seth said.

She got up and started moving out of the room. Seth followed behind her while Roman and Dean listened as the door to the basement was opened and closed and then a bolt lock shut on Seth's side. He came back into the livingroom 5 seconds later with a grin on his face.

"Really, Seth?" Roman felt annoyed.  
"Come on, guys, she's totally into it. It's called roleplay," Seth looked at Dean. "Help me out, Dean. I know you like some kinky shit too."  
"Not like that, Seth. I don't need my friends to see those kind of things," Dean said.  
"But she likes it that way. She has these crazy fantasies about being handed around between a bunch of men," Seth dumped back down on the couch. "And that's exactly why I'm having that party tomorrow."  
"You're gonna hand her around between our co-workers?" Roman asked shocked.  
"Of course. I just wanted you two to have a taste beforehand since you're my best friends but you turned that down," Seth said.  
"Excuse me for having some sort of morale standards," Roman rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever. You can always change your mind tomorrow," Seth said.

30 minutes later Roman and Dean were back in the car, driving away from Seth's home.

"Something's not right," Roman sighed.  
"Nothing's ever right about Seth," Dean chuckled.  
"Not him. Her. This whole weird thing between them. He called her it and pig. It's not right," Roman said.  
"Seth always picks the weirdest chicks to date," Dean said.  
"I don't know," Roman sighed again. "Maybe it was just her voice that sounded like everything was off. What do I know? I don't know her. I didn't even get her name."  
"Me neither. He didn't mention it," Dean said.  
"And we didn't think to ask. What gentlemen we are," Roman smiled at his friend.  
"I don't think she's looking for gentlemen if she's about to have the gangbang of a lifetime tomorrow," Dean laughed.  
"Yeah, about that. Are you gonna join in?" Roman asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know," Dean answered.


	2. Worst party ever

When Roman and Dean came back next day, a few of their co-workers had already arrived. Seth's girlfriend was wearing a red set of lace underwear and with the black collar around her neck came a chain which Seth held in his hand as he dragged her around and showed her off to everyone.

"This is fucking weird," Roman said.  
"Also strangely hot," Dean said.  
"Yeah, she is hot," Roman agreed. "Still doesn't make it quite alright."  
"But if she wants it," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Who are we to judge?"  
"Guys!" Seth yelled across the room.

They both looked over at him and he waved them over. They walked over to greet Seth and take a closer look at his girlfriend again. She looked down at the floor like an obedient slave.

"Glad you could make it. Pig's ready to get roasted," Seth chuckled.

Even Roman and Dean had to laugh at that comment.

"Come on, Seth," Roman tried to stop his laughter.  
"What?" Seth smirked. "It can't wait, right pig?"  
"Yes master," she answered.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Roman placed his hand under her chin to lift up her head.  
"No!" Seth pushed Roman's hand away. "Pig doesn't have a name around any of you."  
"Jeez, relax, Seth," Dean tried.  
"You wanna fuck it, you can fuck it. If not, go help yourself to a beer or a drink," Seth nodded towards the table he had set up with beverage.

Roman and Dean walked towards the table while Seth continued showing her around as more people arrived.

"This is fucking weird," Roman said.  
"You already said that when we arrived," Dean reminded him.  
"Still fucking weird," Roman said.  
"Don't deny you're actually thinking about fucking her," Dean poked Roman in the side.  
"Yeah," Roman grinned.

A couple of hours went by while people got drunk and Seth just walked her around and showed her off like an item on display. Roman watched the reactions of his co-workers and it was clear she was not gonna be able to walk tomorrow with the many agreeing faces he saw. He felt kind of bad for her but if she wanted it, he wasn't gonna stand in the way. It was her life and her choice. Instead he made his way to the kitchen and leaned up against the counter, enjoying a silent moment with a beer in his hand. Shortly after Seth came walking out there with her and opened the door to the basement.

"Go down there and lie on your back until someone comes down there. You don't move unless they tell you to. You got that?" He barked.  
"Yes master," she answered.  
"If you cause any trouble, I'll come down there and fucking chain you up so you can't move," he threatened. "Now get the fuck down there, pig! I don't wanna see your face anymore!"

She walked down the stairs and Seth closed the door and pushed the bolt lock shut.

"Is that really necessary?" Roman pointed at the lock.  
"Can't have my pig running away," Seth grinned.

Roman nodded and put the beer bottle down on the counter. He was half drunk after being there for a couple of hours.

"You wanna go first?" Seth asked.  
"Huh?" Roman looked up.  
"You and Dean should be the first ones before it gets completely worn out. The drawer next to the bed is filled with condoms so you gotta use one. Only I get to cum inside it. That pig belongs to me. The rest of you are only borrowing it and I don't wanna feel your cum inside it," Seth said.  
"Can you please stop calling her it? She's not here. Fair enough if she gets off on it but I don't like it. She's still a human being despite your kinky sexgames," Roman said.  
"You wanna fuck it or not?" Seth stared his friend down and slowly twisted a smile. "Yeah, I thought so. It's written all over your face."  
"Don't lock the fucking door on me," Roman chuckled as he moved towards the door.  
"Don't worry, no one goes down there without my saying. No lock needed. Feel free to do whatever you like with it. No holes are off limit and it's okay if you wanna get rough with it," Seth said.

Roman could hardly believe what he was about to do as he closed the door behind him and made his way down the stairs. There on the bed she lied on her back as Seth had demanded, watching him with fearful eyes.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not gonna go rough on you like Seth. That's not really my kind of thing. I don't hope you're disappointed in me just wanting to fuck you the old fashioned way," he said and smiled.

He moved over to the bed and leaned over her.

"I don't know how this works. Am I allowed to kiss you? I know I have to use a condom but I'm not sure where the boundries are when you're with Seth," he said.  
"No boundries," she whispered.

He dropped his head down and started kissing up her neck, reaching his hand up to grab one of her breasts. As he squeezed it and started pulling the bra cup down, she started shaking. And not just shaking, she was trembling. He leaned back up and looked down at her and all he saw was fear.

"Hey, you don't need to act around me," he said calmly.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please, don't tell him."  
"Tell him what?" He asked.  
"That I didn't do it right," she answered.  
"Do it right? Sweetheart, it's your fantasy. You have the right to act like you want to fulfill it," he chuckled.

He continued looking at her and quickly stopped chuckling as she continued trembling and just stared at him.

"You do want this, don't you?" He asked.  
"I have to," she answered.  
"What? According to who?" He looked shocked. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Dean stared at his phone as a text message ticked in from Roman.

 _"Come down to the basement alone."_

He wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't about to question Roman about it. Instead he just walked out in the kitchen, opened the basement door, closing it behind him before walking downstairs.

"Creepy," he said as he looked around at the settings.

Seth had built the small room as some sort of room for her. A dark and cold room but a room nonetheless. She sat on the bed with Roman's shirt over her while Roman paced the floor bare chested.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"Tell him," Roman looked at her.

She looked up scared and shook her head no.

"Don't make me do it. Don't let anyone know," she said.  
"It's alright," Roman walked over and sat down next to her. "I already told you he's not gonna hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you."  
"Roman?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Seth is fucked up," Roman said. "She's not his girlfriend. He just never let her go home after that blind date they had. He's fucking forcing her to be here."  
"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
"Come on, sweetheart, tell Dean the truth. You can trust us," Roman said.  
"I don't wanna be here," she held her breath after the confession.  
"He fucking threatened to burn her face with a blowtorch if she let anyone know the truth today," Roman growled.

For a few seconds Dean just stared at Roman with his mouth dropped open. He always knew Seth was weird but he never knew he was that sick.

"Why haven't you told anybody or tried to run?" He asked.  
"I tried in the beginning," she looked down.  
"And?" Dean asked.  
"He... did things to me. Painful things," she answered.  
"You don't have to tell us," Roman placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

He gently stroked her shoulder with his fingertips while looking up at Dean who was starting to pace the room.

"We gotta do something, Dean," he said.  
"Yeah, get her out of here," Dean said.  
"He'll never let me go," she piped in.  
"He's not getting a choice," Dean growled.

He stormed up the stairs before Roman could stop him and ask what he was planning to do. The answer was delivered just a minute later as loud voices were heard and Seth suddenly stumbled down the stairs after Dean had pushed him. It took a few seconds for Seth to breathe normal again but when he finally did and raised his head from the floor, he was met by Roman holding on to her and looking anything but friendly.

"What's going on here, guys?" Seth tried with a smile as he pushed himself up on all four. "Pig's not good enough for you?"  
"You sick son of a bitch!" Dean came running in and placed a solid kick to Seth's stomach.

Once again Seth was left struggling for breath as he was sent down to the floor for the second time. He watched through wet eyes as Roman helped her up from the bed and moved her towards the stairs.

"Wai... wait..." Seth snapped after his breath.  
"Save it for the cops," Roman growled.  
"No, pl... please," Seth tried.  
"Please, my ass! Or your ass might please someone else once you go to jail," Dean said.  
"We can only hope," Roman said. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out of this hell hole."

They quickly got her upstairs and shut the bolt lock to keep Seth down in his own dungeon. No one at the party had the slightest idea what was going on as the cops suddenly arrived 10 minutes later but everyone was suddenly in a hurry to get out. In all the confusion she slipped out of Roman's arms as well as a female cop escorted her out of the house. Everything was chaos while the house got cleared for people and the cops pulled up Seth that refused to look up from the floor and meet anyone's eyes. And then suddenly everything was quiet and empty as the cops disappeared with him and left Roman and Dean in the house alone. For a few seconds none of them spoke as they tried figuring out what had been going on inside this house.

"Worst party ever," Dean broke the silence.  
"Yeah," Roman let out a nervous chuckle. "I hope she'll be alright."  
"They'll probably get her some professional help," Dean said. "Let's get out of here."

Roman nodded and they moved towards the front door. Just as Dean opened it, he looked at Roman.

"Did you ever get her name?" He asked.  
"No, I didn't think to ask," Roman answered.  
"A shame," Dean said.  
"Yeah," Roman agreed. "God, I hope she's gonna be alright."  
"I hope Seth gets raped in jail. See how he likes it," Dean said angrily and walked out of the house. "Let's find the nearest bar and get fucking wasted."  
"I'm not wearing a shirt," Roman chuckled.  
"Fine, I'll raid a supermarket for all their whiskey and we'll go to my house. I just need to drink and forget this night," Dean said.  
"Me too," Roman sighed.


End file.
